From The Weakest, To The Strongest
by BritishPizza
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia knew she was weak. But everyone convinced her she was strong, and she started to believe it. Until she overheard them talking about her and that she was weak. That she always needed saving. This angered and hurt her. She quit the guild in hopes of coming back as a strong, brilliant and unbeatable mage. And when she does... No one was prepared for what happened next.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fan Fic... So yeah~ Hope you all like it! Will contain a bit of NaLu in the future! ;D

DISCLAIMER:I'll say this once and once only, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.** Fairy Tail is amazing. I can't compete with that. 'Nor can I even imagine that in the first place. I only changed the story but I do not own the characters, places or whatever.

* * *

SUMMARY: Lucy Heartfilia knew she was weak. But everyone convinced her she was strong, and she started to believe it. Until she overheard them talking about her and that she was weak. That she always needed saving. This angered and hurt her. She quit the guild in hopes of coming back as a strong, brilliant and unbeatable mage. And when she does... No one was prepared for what happened next.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

*NORMAL POV*

Lucy woke up with a smile. The sunlight shone across her face and she happily got out of bed. She finally felt secure and comfortable with herself. Her friends helped her realize that she was strong. She was so lucky and glad she has them as friends! She couldn't trade them for anything! And most of all, she would give her life to protect them.

After she took a bath, brushed her teeth and dressed up, she grabbed her belt with her whip and keys attached to it. Then she left her apartment.

Lucy secretly went into a gift shop and wrapped all of her guild members' favorite items in their favorite color. She smiled. _I can finally repay their kindness to me…_She thought. She dragged the heavy trolley which had a pyramid of gifts and presents on it then she hid it at the corner of the Fairy Tail building so no one can see it. She quietly entered the room and noticed that it wasn't as noisy as usual.

She furrowed her eyebrows. She tip toed to a table, so quiet no one even noticed her right around the corner, where all of her friends were, and most of them were goofing off, but still listening and participating in the conversation. _Hmmm… I wonder what they're talking about…_She thought and decided to stalk them.

Big mistake.

Natsu sighed. He hit the table hard, then it cracked. All attention was on him. "What got your boxers in a twist?" Teased Gray. "Shut up Ice brain! Anyways, we're now top 7 on the Top 10 Strongest Team poll…" Natsu replied glumly. Something in Erza sparked. 'What!? Give me that!" She said, grabbing the magazine out of Natsu's hands. She read it and she crumpled the magazine into a ball and, with all her rage and anger, threw it out of the building, causing a hole to appear.

She sighed then went back to her seat in a bad mood. "How could you drop down to 7!?" Levy asked, surprised. She hesitated but replied anyways, "Well… It said it was because of… Erm, Lucy…"

Lucy started listening more intently when she heard that. _Was it really my fault? _She asked herself. "Well, that's not surprising." Gajeel said plainly. "Why!? How could you say that…" Natsu said, even angrier than before. "She is weak. I know it. You all know it. She always needs saving and she always gets tired easily. You just don't see it because she is your close friend - Oh, I mean, 'Family'." Gajeel replied. Everyone was quiet.

Lucy couldn't believe this. Were they actually agreeing to him. Natsu looked at the floor and sat down in shame. She gulped. So everything they said about her being strong… Wasn't… True? Tears stung in her eyes. Because of anger. And sadness. Droplets of salty water flowed down her beautiful cheeks. She grit her teeth.

She walked out of her position and said, "So everything you said about me being strong was all a lie!?" Everyone was startled and looked at her with shock, fear, shame and surprise. "L-Lucy… We didn't really mean-" She cut Wendy off by yelling, "Then what did you just do a minute ago huh!? When Gajeel said I was weak what did you guys do!? Nothing! You did nothing to defend me or say that I was strong! I actually… I finally thought that I was worth it…" A few tears escaped the eyes of her fam—Oh sorry. My bad. Let me repeat that. A few tears escaped the eyes of her _guild mates_.

"I thought this was home. I thought you were my family…" Lucy choked on her words. "But I guess I was wrong." She finished. She then went upstairs, to Master's room. Leaving her guild mates shocked, they were so disappointed of themselves. And they regret what happened with all their heart.

She knocked three times and heard an old man say, "You may come in." Lucy gulped but entered anyways. Master Makarov quickly took notice of her tear stained face. He turned serious, face full of concern, and asked, "Oh my. What has happened my child?" "I am weak. My fellow guild members think so too. They agreed with Gajeel when he said I always needed saving and all…" She replied, sorrow filling her voice. "I shall speak to them immediately." He said, about to get off his seat.

"Wait!" Lucy interrupted. Makarov then turned to face her, nodding for her to continue. "U-Um… I umm… I wish to quit the guild…" She stutters nervously. Master widens his eyes. _She can't be serious! _He thought.

"Are you sure about this Lucy?" He asks with bewilderment. She nods slowly. He clears his throat and speaks with a strained voice, "I-If that is your wish then it is not my place to stop you from doing this…" She stands up and hugs him. "I will miss you so much… Even the others for they have given me so much to remember… I will be back in a few years. I promise." Lucy whispers to Makarov, tears flowing down her face.

A few tears escapes the Masters' as well, "I hope you will be safe my child. You will always be part of Fairy Tail. Our family. I wish to see you as a confident and happy mage when you get back." He says, pulling away.

After Lucy's guild mark is removed, Makarov walks her to the door, all eyes on her and Master. "Be safe on your journey my child!" Master yell out as she walks away. Lucy, however, cannot bring herself to look back. But simply raises her hand in the air, forming an "L" shape. Makarov smiles and as more tears escapes his eyes, he does the same until she is out of sight.

Lucy smiles and puts down her hand once she was far enough. She sobs as she runs and packs her things in her apartment for her long and difficult adventure. When she finished packing, she walked to the train station. But suddenly. It started raining. She stood there in the rain, crying.

_Even after what you did to me… I will always love you Fairy Tail… My home…_

_My family_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the faves and all! And for that review! Heheeheh! Glad a few of you are liking this! Thanks! :D :3

* * *

Chapter 2

*Back at the guild*

*NORMAL POV*

Master was raging mad. He was screaming, bursting out and snapping at everyone. The guild was so ashamed. _I can't believe we actually hurt her so much... That she left..._ Everyone thought. Finally, after hours of scolding, Master Makarov started to walk away, but when he reached the top of the stairs, he took one more look at the guilty lot of mages and said, "I have never been so disappointed in you all." Then he left to his office. The whole guild grew silent.

"Well, who would like a drink?" Mirajane said, trying to lighten up the mood. Macao and Cana dragged their feet to the bar, asking for the most alcoholic drink they have. Mira sighed. _I don't think things will ever be the same again..._

Most of the people were crying, some were speechless, some were ashamed but none of them were as sad and upset than Team Natsu. They were so sad, they couldn't cry. The were just staring into space. Mentally slapping themselves for not standing up for Lucy when Gajeel said she was weak. And they knew that if anyone talked badly about them, no matter how weak they were, Lucy would never stop defending them even if it costs her life.

"Guys!" Warren burst through the door after his short mind-clearing walk. Everyone's eye's were on him. "I think you should see this..." He said then left to go back. Everyone reluctantly stood up and walked outside, confused and _really _not in the mood for this.

Everyone stood around the trolley with shock and regret written all over their faces. Present after present were stacked up. Like a pyramid. They grit their teeth. And only one thought crossed through their minds.

_They never deserved to be her friends..._

They each slowly got their presents out of the trolley and started shedding a few tears. Erza got a 3 tier strawberry cake. Natsu and Happy got a coupon worth 1,000,000 Jewels of food. And the rest got their favorite things. This made things 10 times more worse than it was. The guilt is eating them away. And then it started.

A few turned to continuous missions, one after another. A few just mourned in their house. And a few turned to beer and drinking. After awhile. Slowly. Bit by bit. They were going back to their old selves. And at last, they turned back to normal.

But that happiness was short lived.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! I know this is short but I had to post what happened in the guild when she left ok? PEACE OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: OMFG. 15 faves and 6 reviews already!? Thanks SO much! Thanks you guys!

* * *

Chapter 3

*1 week later, NORMAL POV*

Lucy fell to her knees for the 3rd time, gasping for air. She stood up once more and held out a golden key in her hand. " Leo! Gate of the Lion! I open thee!" She yelled. Suddenly Loke appeared and asked, "Hey Lucy. Training?" She nodded. "Loke, Regulus Impact!" Lucy yells. He smirks and nods. "Gladly." He says. He charges at the mysterious hooded woman who dodges it with ease.

"Lucy. Do you see? Another reason why you must train is so your spirits may become powerful as well. And decreases their chances of death or injury." The hooded woman states. Lucy nods. "I... Know!" She yells as she takes out her whip. "I don't let them fight my battles..." She says, exhausted but holding up. "I fight with them!" She charges, whip at hand.

She throws the end of the magic whip over her head and it wraps around the hooded woman's arm, holding her in place. "Loke! NOW!" She commands. He nods. "Will do princess." He replies as he runs towards the immobile woman. "Regulus Impact!"

The woman slowly stands up from the small crater Loke made and smiles, her mouth the only thing seen under the hood. "Great job Lucy. But you have ways to go until you are at par with Titania." She says. Lucy manages a small smile and replies, "I know."

She turns to Loke and smiles a bit wider. "Thanks Loke! Phew! It has been a hard few days. Thanks for your help!" She says cheerfully. Loke smiles and does a curt nod. "Anything for you Lucy." He says before disappearing. Lucy sighs and falls on her back. "I'm so tired!" She yells to no one.

The woman smiles. "You say that every day." She says. Lucy pouts. "But I AM tired every day!" She says in an obvious way. The woman chuckles. "You SURELY have ways to go Lucy. Now get up. We're not done for today. Training starts tomorrow. Show me your true strength. Release your power. And don't. Hold. Back."

* * *

*Back at the guild*

Charle (Or Carla), the exceed of Wendy comes in the guild looking distraught. Her premonition was very horrifying. _Why would Lucy be training there?_ She thought. _It's the most dangerous place in the world!_ She thought yet again.

She made her way to where Team Natsu was. Wendy looked up and smiled. "Charle! Where were you? You're so late!" The blue haired dragon slayer exclaimed. Charle gulped. "Wendy. Or I mean, Team Natsu. I have to tell you something. About Lucy." She said hesitantly. The whole guild stopped and looked at the female exceed.

"Erm... Uh..." Charle said nervously. "It's okay Charle... Just say it." Mira cooed. Charle sighed and said, "Lucy is training in the Forbidden Forest." Gasps echoed throughout the entire guild. "She was battling a dark hooded woman with long purple hair. She looked very tired. She looked like she could barely stand. She was also covered in bruises, cuts and burns." Charle explained.

They couldn't believe it. _Was she so desperate she went to the Forbidden Forest of all places? Who was that woman? How did she get so beat up? Was she attacked?_ Many questions were being asked. And they had no one who had their answers. "Do not go after her." Master Makarov said. Natsu stood up, his stool toppling backwards.

"Why!? She is our team mate! Our nakama! She could be dead!" He yelled with rage. Makarov simply shook his head. "Do not go after her. If you do, you'll have to go through me." He said. Natsu angrily threw the table at the wall and sat on the floor with frustration.

The whole guild was pretty disturbed and angry at the old man. Her life could be in danger! Why wouldn't he let them find her!? But Makarov knew that she was safe. He received a letter from her yesterday. That she was training in the Forbidden Forest. With a girl who's magic is light, named Arisa. Arisa is a spirit. An old legend. And a descendant of the Heartfilia family.

Master was surprised when he read the letter yesterday. Lucy is probably learning the magic of light. The most strongest magic in the world. The second being darkness. Sort of like, Ying yang. But of course, light is always better than darkness.

Lucy said that the first week, Arisa will test her power, then she will start her training. Makarov smiles.

_Stay strong. I'm rooting for you, Lucy._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*NORMAL POV*

Lucy forced herself to keep on exerting magical power around her. She grit her teeth and her fists clenched. Strong winds and a silver-gold light enveloped her. The ground was shaking and the light was blinding. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, it all vanished.

Her right eye, that was silver and her left eye that was gold turned back to her natural chocolate-brown eye color. She fell to her knees, breathing heavily. "Was... Was that g-good enough?" Lucy asked Arisa, who was standing right in front of her. Arisa nodded approvingly.

"But Lucy, it's only been 6 months. We still have a year and a half to train. Your magical power still isn't strong enough. In fact. You're not even half way there yet." She stated. Lucy groaned. "But I'm not yet done." Arisa said. Lucy turned her attention back to the purple haired girl in front of her.

"You will have to make all this hard work worth it all right? You didn't leave your guild, went to the most dangerous place on Earth and trained until you collapsed just to come back not the strongest. You have to be the strongest and most powerful mage alright? That will earn you their respect. And you will never be insecure about yourself ever again. Got that?" Arisa said protectively. "Plus, you're family. You deserve the best." She finished with a heartwarming smile.

Lucy nodded and hugged Arisa. Tears slid down her cheeks. "Thank you so much Arisa. I love you so much!" Lucy said. Arisa chuckled. "You too. I wish I could be your sister, not a thousand years older than you." She said.

Lucy laughed weakly. "Y-Yeah... Of course... That... Would be nice..." She said as she collapsed. Arisa huffed and put her over her shoulder. "Everyday..." She mumbled as she carried Lucy back to camp.

* * *

*At the guild*

Six months. Everything was back to normal. They were all trying to forget about Lucy. But, how can you forget someone who has made a big impact on your life? They were brawling, drinking and taking missions. Just like they were before. It kills them to think Lucy will never return.

Oh, how they're wrong.

Master is the only one who knows she's just training. _It's for the best..._ He always thought. And it was. At first, everyone thought she was only training. But they crossed that out when they thought about what they did to her.

So, they just... Forgot. Or tried to.

*Back to Lucy. Time skip: 1 year (So it's basically been a year and a half now)*

Lucy woke up, her injuries were excruciating. But she ignored it as usual. Every day, she could feel it. She could feel herself getting stronger and stronger. She now is almost done mastering the magic of light. She has come so far. She's didn't change except a bit of her personality, how she acts, moves and how she dresses.

She wears skinny leather black shorts, a plain v-neck white shirt with a leather jacket. Her shoes is just white combat boots. Not shiny, just plain white. Oh, and she wears a white cape with gold stars scattered around. She acts instinctively now. When danger comes her way, even if she doesn't know it, she'll dodge or get away from it.

She doesn't cross her legs anymore. She just sits like a normal person. But I guess you can say, slightly like a boy. She drinks too. Weird, right? But only on special occasions. She ties up her hair in a high pony tail, leaving a few locks of hair to frame her face. She's still cheerful. But if she gets angry, well, I'd rather not say.

Her spirits are upgrading as well. They are now at par with Erza. Yes, that's right. Lucy is most probably stronger than Erza now. Since she's using light magic, the most powerful magic in the world, it's pretty obvious that she's stronger now, right? Her strength is amazing, her magic capacity is over the top. And her Fleuve D'etoiles can be any weapon she wants.

Lucy is powerful, she is much more stronger than before. And a master at every weapon you can think of. But she's still human. She's still slightly the same. She giggles at cute objects. She likes to go shopping. She loves pastries and sweet, sugary delights. And she still has a heart. There's a hole in her achy heart that just cannot be repaired no matter what you do. When she's not happy, she feels... Empty.

But she's fighting. Even with tears with her eyes. She's fighting. Nothing can stop her from fulfilling her goal. She is determined and headstrong. She'll do anything to protect who she loves even if it costs her life. She will persevere. She will fight.

As Lucy got out of bed, she wears her black shorts, white shirt, leather jacket, white cape and shoes. She has a white belt with her Fleuve D'etoiles and keys attached which she puts on. And with one huff, she walks out, determined to get stronger and more powerful than ever before in the last remaining 6 months.

To prove that she is strong.

To prove that she is useful.

To prove that she is worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks to FairyTailForever3 For the name of Lucy (Nympha of Fairy Tail) ! Wooo! Sorry if I'm not updating often :( VERY BUSY SCHEDULE :)

* * *

Chapter 5

Lucy hugs Arisa and they say their good byes. Lucy doesn't cry. That's a sign of weakness. "I'll miss you Ari... You're the best sister I never had..." Lucy said softly, her voice breaking a bit. Arisa smiles. "You too. Stay strong alright?" She said as they pull away. Lucy smiles and walks away. But abruptly stops. She grit her teeth as she thought _Don't look back..._ But suddenly, she turns around and starts running towards Arisa. She jumps into Arisa's arms and she hugs her as if her life depended on it.

"I'll miss you so so much..." Lucy said. Arisa nodded. A glittery tear secretly slides down her cheek. "You too Luce... I love you!" She said as she pulled away. Arisa then started to disintegrate. Purple glitter surrounding her. Lucy nodded. "I love you too Ari!" She screamed. And with that, she was gone. Forever.

*Time skip: 1 day later*

Lucy adjusts her new fingerless gloves she bought from a store, and pulls her hood up a bit more. But people recognize that cape and gasp. "Isn't she the Nympha of Fairy Tail!?" They whisper. Lucy sighs. Looks like they don't know that she quit the guild long ago...

She stand in front of the guild and half smirks. With one soft kick, the door bursts open, flying to the other side of the room. As she walks to Masters' room, she avoids the stares and whispers of the other guild members. She knocks three times then reluctantly enters Masters' office. Here goes nothing...

"Hello Master." She says. Master narrows his eyes and looks at the girl seated in front of him. "Hmm... I sense intense strength and magic within you." He says. Lucy shrugs. "So, would you like to... Join the guild child?" He asks. Lucy nods. "Yes Master. Perhaps you... Remember me?" She says and smirks. She then removes her hood and Master gasps. "L-Lucy!?" He exclaims as he hugs her. Lucy chuckles. "I'm back!"

Lucy puts her hood back up and reluctantly follows Master outside of his office and watches Master Makarov as he stands over the railing. "EVERYONE! SILENCE!" He screams. Everyone stops and turns to Master at his serious tone. "We have a new member." He says. "Would you like to show yourself?"Master Makarov asks Lucy. She nods and steps forward. With one swift movement, her hood falls and everyone gasps.

"L-LUCY!?"

She sighs and flips and lands on her feet on the first floor. Everyone smiles and starts running towards her, hoping to hug her at last. But Lucy notices this and with one punch to the ground a force blows them away in different directions. Smashing them to the walls.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on me." She hisses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"L-Lucy..." Natsu says as he stands on the rubble. "I-I'm sorry..." He stutters. The rest starts standing and starts saying they're sorry too. Lucy grits her teeth. "How..." She starts. Everyone's eyes are on her. "How could you expect me to forgive all of you!?" She screams. They were all taken a back by this. "I trained so hard... Do you even know what you put me through!? I needed someone to believe in me! I thought you did! I started to believe it myself! But... My mistake. I will forgive you. But. I will NEVER forget." She said bitterly.

This made everyone smile. Even the slightest bit. Lucy then starts mumbling things and then suddenly, her eyes turned to gold and silver. She slowly starts raising her hands and then things started going back to where they were. The walls were rebuilt, tables were fixed then in a flash, the silver and gold beautiful lights disappeared. Everyone was looking at her with awe.

She walked towards Mira and smiled. Mira returned it, relieved she still had her best friend. "Mira! I would like my stamp now~ I'll have it on my left shoulder. Can it be a mix of silver and gold if possible? Thank you!" Lucy said happily. Everyone was surprised. But understood that Mira had done nothing wrong in the first place. Mira nodded. "Sure! Would you like a drink?" She asked. "Oh yeah! Hm... I'll just have a beer please!" Lucy replied. Everyone looked at her and gasped. Again. How many more surprises can she hold? And one thing crossed their minds.

_What happened to the old Lucy?_

* * *

Sorry if it's short! :) Ehehehehehe. At least I updated, aye? :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sit in the bar alone, drinking my beer. The ruckus the guild is making, sadly, quite comforting. Reminds her of... _Home..._For a minute there her eyes softened but build her walls up again. She shuddered at the thought. She will NEVER forget what they did to her. Never. Family doesn't talk behind your back. Family doesn't judge their other family members whether they're weak or not. Family doesn't-

BANG!

The sound of the doors burst open, causing the guild to avert their eyes to the hooded man. Natsu huffs. "Jeez! What is up with people and their cloaks!?" He exclaims. The hooded man smirks. "One, they're comfortable..." The man starts. Lucy smiles a knowing smile. She knows exactly who he is.

"Two..." The hooded man starts again but suddenly disappears in a flash. Everyone got into a fighting position but Natsu was too slow. A knife was held up to his throat with the man behind him. "... No one can see you coming." The man finishes with an evil smile and deadly tone. "Release him immediately!" Erza said in her strongest form of requip. The man chuckles and does what he is told. "How could she live with these people..." He says, shaking his head.

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing." Someone says behind him. The man turns around to see Lucy. He smiles wide. Lucy then giggles and runs to the man, jumping on him with arms open. "Fang! Great to have you back!" She exclaims, hugging him tightly. The hood falls from his head and the guild glares, taking in his appearance.

Black hair. Tall. Lean but not too muscular, though you could sense some intense magic and strength within him. He had piercing grey eyes with a tint of red in it. He had fangs alright. I mean, real fangs. No wonder his name was fang. He was wearing all black, with a few red pieces of clothing. They could see the strong bond between the two mages and a pang of jealousy hit them.

_We used to be that close with her..._

They thought. When Lucy and Fang pulled away, Lucy asks, "So, Fang. I haven't seen you ever since Arisa asked you to train me! Boy, when she said that you were a merciless teacher, she wasn't joking! How are you?" Fangs' laughter boomed throughout the entire building. "Well, I'm doing great! I heard the news... Sorry Luce." He said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lucy smiled at him thankfully. And the guild watched, curious what this 'news' was.

Lucy clapped her hands together then got straight to the point, "So! Why are you here?" Fang smiles. "To join my best friend in this guild of course!" He exclaimed, as if it were obvious. "WHAT!?" The whole guild screamed. Lucy and Fang turned towards them, Lucy then raised her eyebrow. "Why? Got a problem with it?" She asked, a dark aura spreading through the whole building. The guild then quickly shook their heads no. The dark aura disappeared in a flash.

"Good! Well, Fang, I shall take you to the Master then!"Lucy said. Fang nodded then they both got out of their seat. Suddenly they stopped for awhile then looked at each other very, very intensely.

3...

2...

1...

"RACE!" They exclaimed. Then they suddenly disappeared. Surprisingly, in a mili-second, they arrived at the door of the Master and screamed, "I got here first!" They glared at each other then suddenly burst into laughter. The guild couldn't help but give a sad smile as they went in the office. _At least Lucy was happy... _They thought. Natsu though, didn't smile. He just continued to look at the pair. And thought something entirely different than the rest of the others...

_That used to be us..._

After a few minutes of silence, Masters' door burst open and the pair jumped out, "Wooo!" The exclaimed happily. "Come on Luce! Let's go celebrate!" Fang yelled, reaching out his arm behind him as they raced across the building. "Yep!" She agreed, taking his hand and running out the door.

They stared at the door. Swallowing the lump in their throats. "Well. A-At least Lucy is happy. Nothing to worry about..." Erza said, looking a bit upset herself. Everyone nodded, except Natsu. Again. He grit his teeth together and punched the table, making it break. "NO! She used to be our best friend! We have to get her to be close with us again! We can't let a guy waltz in the guild and just steal her away from us! We can't-" Natsu started but was cut off by Erza.

"What do you expect us to do Natsu!?" She said. Natsu became quiet. "Do you realy think she'll become best friends with us that easily!? Do you remember what we did to her, idiot!? We betrayed her! She trusted us! And what did we do!? We went behind her back and, indirectly, called her weak! She was already insecure! And we made it worse! WAY worse! You can't really blame her for not talking to us! So just give it up already! Even if we make her our friends, she will NEVER be the same alright!?" Erza screamed, panting.

Natsu just fell to the ground and put his face in his hand. He removed his hands after awhile and whispered ever so softly that not even Gajeel could hear,

"B-But... I... Love her..."

* * *

Well, that's definitely a long chapter! :) Hope you liked it! :D Thanks for all of your support! NALU! WOOO!

I am a NaLu fan so... :P Expect a NaLu ending! :D

:)

With a twist~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Natsu gulped. He nervously smiled. _I-It's okay._ _They're probably just... Really close friends... That's all... _He thought. He then sighed and sat on the chair. Staring unto space.

Which was definitely NOT Natsu-like at all.

* * *

"Are you serious!?" Lucy asked cheerfully as Fang held up a giant milk chocolate bar, half his height. He smirked. "Yep." He simply replied. Lucy squealed and hugged Fang. "ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" She ranted. He laughed. "Alright, we've been at this amusement park for far too long. It's getting darkalready. Come on, Luce." Fang said, handing the large bar of chocolate delight to Lucy and started walking away to the guild.

"Yeah!" She said nodding, catching up to Fang as they walked to Fairy Tail.

* * *

BANG!

The doors to the guild opened with a crash. "I'm back~" Lucy sing songs. The others greet her and smile warmly at her in return. "She seems abnormally happy right now..." Erza whispers to Gray. He nods. "Yeah. Probably because of the 4 foot long chocolate bar she's holding." He replies. No shit, Sherlock.

"Mira~ Can I have a vanilla milkshake?" Says Lucy as she gobbles down her chocolate bar. Mira smiles and nods warmly, "Of course Lucy!" She exclaims. Fang sighs. "Your love for chocolate never ceases to amaze me." He says, shaking his head. Lucy lightly pats his nose with a clean finger and says, "Oh shush." And then continues to massacre the poor piece of chocolate.

Mira puts down the milkshake and squeals at the adorably cute gesture. And so does a few other members of the guild. What about Natsu? Oh you mean the guy over there that's growling furiously? The guy who's body is on fire? Him? Well he's not doing so good.

Oblivious to the squeals of joy, stares and slightly pink face of Fang, she is totally not bothered by it. All she knows is that she's teasing him. In a friendly way. Nothing more, nothing less. And also, she knows Fang only thinks of her as a best friend.

Nope. Sorry.

Looks like we have another dense idiot over here.

Oh joy... -_-

* * *

FILLER! I'm so sorry! It's 7 am right now... Thanks SO FREAKING MUCH to all the reviews! It really motivates me! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL POV.

Lucy sat on the bar with Fang. "Hey, Fang..." She said sleepily, He chuckled. "What is it Luce?" He asks among the rowdy shouts of the guild. "I'm bored..." She says with a pout. He smiles and ruffles her hair. Lucy smiles back at him warmly, gently flicking him on the nose. Which makes his face scrunch up as Lucy giggles. They hear a squeal and they see Mira jumping up and down at them. They roll their eyes while she takes pictures of them.

"It's so boring! I guess I need to go training soon..." Lucy said as she jump up from her stool and starts stretching. "Sure. I'll help you." Fang says. She looks at him and smiles which he returns softly. "Oi! Let me come!" Natsu declares, walking to them with a pout. Lucy smirks. "No, sorry Natsu. We can kill you, you know?" She states. A few people in the guild chuckles while some try to hold back their laughter. This makes her smile wider. "Pfft. Well, come at me!" He yells. And right after he says that she disappears. Which silents the guild.

Suddenly she's in front of his face, which makes everyone gasp. She smirks and says, "Peek-a-boo~" And then she brings her hand in front of his face and, ever so lightly, flicks his forehead. Then, in an instant he goes flying. Crashing into the wall with such strong force, he goes past that and looks like as if he'll reach space. Everyone gulps at the final result. A simple flick on the forehead turns into an immediate K.O. "I told you so~" She says in a sing song voice.

Fang sighs with a smile. He pats her head and says, "Thank God you didn't ACTUALLY punch the poor guy. Or he would've ben dead on the spot." This gives everyone chills. Just HOW strong did she actually become?

Before they leave and while Natsu has finally recovered, Master make a shocking announcement. "Listen up, you little snots!" He yells. Everyone looks at him expectantly. "As you all know, The Grand Magic Games are starting. So, I hired a trainer for you all!" He says. Erza, Natsu and the guild starts protesting saying they are already strong enough but he ignores them. "This trainer is merciless so you don't have to worry at all! All of you will be included. Even the ones that are not participating!" He says as the guild groans in defeat.

"Would you like to know who your trainer is?" He asks with a tint of evil in his voice. They all nod slowly. "Well, come up here!" He says. And suddenly, Lucy appears by his side. Ignoring all the gasps she properly introduces herself with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Yo! My name is Lucy Heartfilia! There's nothing I need to say other than...

Get ready to experience a living hell."


	10. I AM SO SORRY

Oh God.

So here are the reasons I haven't updated:

1.) I have a story on Wattpad, and no, my username is not BritishPizzaxx because that username is already taken, sadly. And I was focusing on a different fan fiction for awhile which was a Harry Styles, fan fic, hehe~ I'm also part-Directioner, just so you know ;)

2.) I forgot my email.

3.) I forgot my password.

3.) Busy with my life :(

So I am SOOOOOO sorry for the wait! I might not post a chappie now or later, but it will be up soon, like it will take one or two weeks so it will be long! You know, making up for lost time :)

Nothing I do will make up for this, but, I'M SORRY :(


	11. Fang or Natsu, you ask? )

So basically, if you want to vote, there's a poll for that ;)

Some people are NaLu, needless to say.

And some are... Falu? O_o or... Lung? O_o

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Yeah, so go to my profile and you'll see a poll there that's entitled, "Fang or Natsu? (For my story, From The Weakest, To The Strongest)"

So vote!

NOW! :)


End file.
